


Black eyes aren't Real

by Kileykao



Series: This is how it was meant to be [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Big Brother Lucifer, Demon Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Family, Good Lucifer, M/M, Nicknames, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, lots and lots of Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester had a strange dream and he tell it to his almost husband Castiel. </p>
<p>Basically tells about each season of supernatural and things that really went on in Dean's live that go along with his 'dream'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black eyes aren't Real

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever to write so I hope you like it!   
> tell me if you do!  
> say Hi! on Tumblr:  
> cas-blue-eyes.tumblr.com

Dean bolted out of the deep, but far from peaceful sleep he was in. The last thing Dean remembers is dying; he can't be in heaven can he? He had the Mark. But he looked down at his arm and was Mark free. His had looked different too. They were missing the rough edges from over the years. He got out of the bed in the room that looked like his room in the bunker. But it wasn't. This place was his home he knew it was. He saw a phone on the night stand and grabbed it to check the time and was shocked to see that it was 2005, New Year’s day. Dean fell back into bed and heard the door open.  
"Hey sleepy head." Castiel said falling on his chest and somehow it felt like that it was all right.  
"Hey angel. I had a strange ass dream last night." Dean found himself saying with his hands in Cas' dark hair.  
"It was all the alcohol you had. That's also why you’re asleep at noon." The man he knew was his partner of many years said to him before pulling him into a kiss. The kiss was like they've done it countless times before and plan to do it countless more. "Tell me" Castiel said to him with a smile.  
"Well it started with my mom dying in a house fire when I was three, and Sammy 6 months old. After that our dad took us on the road to hunt supernatural thing. Than like 22 years later Sammy's going to law school with Jess and I turn up and say that Dad us missing, than Jess dies the same way Mom did in a house fire on the ceiling. We hunt supernatural things then find Dad." Dean start to tell Cas but Dean know that that's not what really happened In those 22 years to get us to 2005.

He knows that he met Castiel Novak on November 2nd, 1983. The day him and his father Chuck Novak, and his three brothers,(Michael and Lucifer, the not so identical twins who are ten years older than Cas and Gabe who is a year older.) moved into the house next store. And he know that they’ve been best friend ever since.   
He also knew that Jess and Sam never dated, they of course were best friends, but they never dated. Jessica Moore, who grew on the other side of Lawrence, who was the nice pretty girl Sam should have married, but never did. Jess is married to Adam Milligan now for almost as long as Dean and Cas had been married. Adam who is not his half-brother, is the same age as Dean and is real good for little Jess. 

"After we found our dad I almost died in a car crash. Because this demon Azazel liked Sammy cause he fed him blood but we didn't find that out till later. But my dad sold his soul and died so I could live. We have a hard with Dad being gone. Then we meet your brother, Gabe, but his a trickster. A candy loving, womanizer, bad guy. That with a snap of a finger can make anything appear, giving people their just desserts." Castiel smirked at the way he described his older brother, because that's exactly the way he is.

Dean can see why his dream made the second youngest Novak a prankster. The truth was he was. When Sam had just started kindergarten, Dean and Cas was in 4th grade Gabe in 5th. Little Sammy was being picked on. And by the end of the week every one of the older kids that were picking on Sam had been pranked by Gabe. Sam and Gabe were the closest friends after that. He threw water balloons with pudding and threw them at the kids. They didn’t expect the pudding. 

"Sam ended up dying. Not at the hand of Gabe don’t worry. But I sold my soul, just like my dad to bring Sammy back to life, I was given a year to live then I was to go to hell. But before I went to hell The trickster killed me a bunch of times so Sam would be ok with me dying. I then went to hell for 40 years. You, Castiel, Angel of the lord, was the one who gripped me tight and raised me from perdition." Dean said as Castiel's smile got bigger.

That part was true too.  
It’s a metaphor. When Dean was 18 he went overseas to war. He was there for 6 months , half of his original time set to serve, but he was standing to close to a bomb and pieces of it went into his leg. Leaving him a limp, bad dreams and a bad case of PTSD. Him and Cas had already been dating before he was shipped out. And Cas was the only the only reason he didn't do anything stupid. Dean even got a teaching degree, just like Castiel. Dean in Engineering, Castiel in Religious studies.

"What happened after I raised you from perdition?" Cas asked as Dean ran his fingers through Cas' hair.   
"Lots of stuff. You sent me to the past to stop my mom from dying. I found out that Sam was two timing with Ruby. Your Dad wrote a book under the name Carver Edland about our lives. I slept with your cousin, Anna Milton, who was a fallen angel." Dean said to Castiel who shook his head.

Anna Milton, the Novak's younger cousin, has had a crush on Dean since she was three. Anna who is 10 years younger than Dean and Cas use to spend every Friday night for two years (when Cas and Dean were 13 and 14) with them. In those two years the littlest Novak easiest became their favorite. And Anna likes to play with them just as much.  
Chuck Novak is a quiet man, who raised his four sons to be good men. Chuck Novak is a novelist is reality so it no surprises that this man is the prophet of the Lord in Dean mind. He rights cheesy romance novel, Lucifer and Michael said he started writing after the four brother’s mother walked out on them, one year before they moved to Lawrence.   
Ruby Brides went to High school with Sam. She was a bitch. Ruby like to think that she knew what was best for every one and she told Sammy to do drugs (like the demon blood Dean thinks). Sammy and Ruby dated for six months two weeks and three days before anyone knew anything was wrong with him. It was Gabriel Novak, Sammy's best friend who got him clean in the end, he was also the one who figured out Sam was doing drugs too. Once Gabe came home from Collage everything got better

Cas nodded and Dean continued "No one liked Anna so she went to jail in Heaven then we found out that I was torturing people in hell which broke the first seal to free Lucifer from his cage in hell. But then Sam kills Lilith, who in my dream is a Demon, and held the contract for my soul being sold. Sam killing Lilith was the last of the 66 seals to free Lucifer and then the devil was walking."

Lilith was a girl Dean dated in eighth grade to make his dad happy. (He had said he was gay the week before and his father wanted him to be sure). They dated for two and a half weeks and every day after their date he would make out with Cas. He wasn't the nicest to Lilith, maybe that's she him in his dream. But at after two and a half weeks Dean, who had only come out to Cas' and his family stood up on a cafeteria table and announced that he was gay, Cas followed in suit.  
Lucifer isn't like he was in Dean's dream. Lucifer, Luke, or if your his brother Luci, is the nicest person Dean knows. Luke has three dogs for one. (The dogs are the cutest thing ever). Also if Cas called Luke, who lived 20 minutes away from Dean and Cas’ apartment, he would be there as in 10 minutes to fix any problem. No matter how big or how small. When Castiel and Dean eight, and Gabe nine, the three of them stole 18 year old Benny Lafitte’s motorcycle, it was the dumbest thing any one of them had done by far. None of them could drive get. And they did it in the middle of the night. And they dragged it halfway across Lawrence into the convenience store parking lot. The three of them were dragged down town the next. Everyone in town knew it was them. Well everyone who knew Benny’s bike was stolen. Benny had been messing with the three of them and Sam since they were little. This was him getting the just desserts. Lucifer, Michael, and Sam were the only people that ever found out about that. 

“After Lucifer broke out of his cage, I get sent to the future where they, being the angel, you older cousin, Zachariah, where you’re a drug addicted and in orgies hippy. And because like an Angel needs a vessel to walk to earth and he need the vessels permission, this is what would happen if I didn’t say yes to Michael. Sam was the devil. In this future, he was Lucifer it was odd. Then the trickster came back again and trapped us in TV land Hell, where we had to ‘play our roles’ like we were on a CSI type show, a Japanese game show and Dr. Sexy M.D. But once we figured out that he was really an angel, he told us he was Gabriel the Archangel and he wanted us to say yes to Michael and Lucifer because he Sunday dinner with his family was the apocalypse.” Dean said recapping another part of his dream. And Cas burst out in Laughter at the last part. 

Sunday Dinner with the Novak’s is something they do every Sunday to this day. And none of the children like it. But they do it anyway because it makes their dad happy. They all still live in town, Michael the oldest is the only Lawyer in town, Lucifer is the town sheriff, Gabriel runs a candy and magic store on 9th and main, and the youngest Castiel is a Teacher at the local High School. And every Sunday they go to church and then have dinner with their father.   
Zachariah “Zach” Milton is Anna’s older brother by 11 years is the oldest of the 6 Milton Children. The Milton’s who are all adapted are Zach, Joshua (or Josh) who is older than Anna by 10 years, Balthazar (or “Balthy”) who is older than Anna by 9 years, Gadreel (or GG) Who is older than Anna by 5 years, Samandriel (or “Alfie”) who is older than Anna by three years, and of course Anna. Zach is the meanest of all the Milton kids by far, really he just like he was in his dream. Josh is the second in command and is the protector of all the younger kids; he likes to take things out. Balthazar has a sense of humor that gets him in trouble nine out of ten times, and always gets out of it with a charming smile and by asking you out on a date. Gadreel or GG is loyal. And does everything he is told to do. He never does anything he’s not meant to, be when he does it’s for a good reason. And Samandriel is the second youngest he always looked younger than he was even now, almost all grown up he looks 13. He was the one brought along when you needed another person for your prank because he’d never tell a soul.   
One time when Dean and Cas where 16, Gabe 17. They were babysitting little Alfie for his parent Alfie, when nine year old Alfie started telling the three of them about kids that were giving him trouble at school, he said that Josh said to make believe that that not there, but they’re still picking on me. That’s when the three Highschoolers got the bright idea to buy two dozen eggs. They drove to the one of the kids house’s that was picking on Alfie and took the eggs and Alfie, who is now a minor league pitcher with the royals threw the eggs at the kids house. Lucifer the newly appoint sheriff ended up arresting them before they could even go to a second house. They called Michael. And know, but the six of them and Sam knew about this too.

"So what happens next?" Castiel said with that toothy smile he saves for special moments.  
"Well we try to kill the Lucifer with a special colt that kills everything. But he doesn't die. And Lucifer kills Ellen and Jo. Then Anna goes back in time to kill my parents, but it’s all right 'Cause Michael kills her. Then we go to heaven we we're shot and killed by angry hunters. That’s when we meet Josh. He's the only angel that talks to God. But he missing and a dead beat father. So you go out and get really hammered, so then we kill a whore. Then our dead half-brother shows up. Alive and well." Dean continues his story about his dream.

Dean knows that he doesn't really have a half-brother. Or that if he does he is older and from before mom and dad got together, because the man from his dream was Michael Novak., Castiel's and Gabriel's older brother and Lucifer's not so identical twin. Michael   
Ellen and Jo are just like in his dream they run a bar (in Lawrence) the Roadhouse. And Jo has become one of two sisters (the other being Charlie) to both the Winchester's and the Novak's. And Ellen has become like a mom to the Novak's too.  
The part about God missing is true too.  
When Gabe was 15 and Cas 14 Chuck vanished for like a month and a half without a trace. Mike and Luke who had already moved out didn't know till a week after their father pulled the stunt. Because that’s when the two children ran out of peanut butter, crackers and ten dollar bills to get pizza with, so they went over to the Winchester place because they were hungry. And Mary called Mike and Luke, the duo was so mad that they didn't get a phone call sooner. But all that mattered was that Cas and Gabe were feed.

"So did you kill my brother?" Castiel asked still on Dean's chest, fingers in deans hair.  
"We're not there yet. First we kill Zach. Then Gabe come back and 'cause were kidnapped by a bunch of gods who don't like Lucifer and Michael. Tells them his an archangel, dies for the fifty millionth time. And then he calls a bag of dicks. Lucifer kills him. But not before he tells us a secret message in a casa Erotica Dvd. He told us that we needed to get the 4 horse man’s rings. You know Death, Pestilences, Famine and War. I made a deal with death to get his ring. And you know who Death was? It was James Milton. That’s who Death was.” Dean said trying to put his hands in the air put hitting them on the head board instead. 

James Milton is the Father of the six Milton children Zach, Josh, Balthy, GG, Alfie and Anna. It really shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise to Dean that James Milton was Death in his crazy dream world really. I mean the man is a coroner for the Kanas State Police Department. He works with dead bodies for a living. Though, unlike Death, James Milton is one of the most Happy-go-Lucky people you will ever meet.   
One time when Dean and Cas were 15, Gabe 16 and Balthy 14, the three of them (who when left could get into a lot of trouble), re-stole 25 year old Benny Lafitte’s motorcycle that had now gained a side car. Balthy sat on Cas’ lap in the side car and Dean was on the back of the motorcycle with Gabe driving. They took it for a joy ride. That is the only time that they had to get their parent involved. Really they just called James Milton who bailed the four out, Michael there not ten minutes later. Neither of the Novak’s or Winchester found out about the joy ride in exchange for free baby siding from all three of them including young Balthazar. 

Cas nodded his head for him to continue the story. “Well then Sammy said yes to the Devil. He jumped into the pit bring Michael and Lucifer with him. Then I went to go live with Lisa and Ben Braeden for a year. Till I found out that Sam was only dead for like not even month. I ditch the Braeden’s. Cause our grandfather Campbell is who was dead is now alive. Then after that we found out that Sam doesn’t have a soul. So I become Death for a day so that Death will give Sam his soul. Then we go to another world where Sam is someone named Jared Padalecki and I was someone who was once in soup operas named Jensen Ackles, You were named Misha Collins. It was messed up man.” Dean said playing with Cas’ hair.

Lisa and Ben Braeden are not people that Dean and Cas like to talk about. Ben is ok, well it’s hard not to like the kid. But Dean and Cas a like very much dislike Lisa. They would go as far to say they hate her. Because then they wouldn’t be able to see Ben any more, but the story of why they dislike her so much starts their freshman year. Cas and Dean had been dating for just over a year when at a party just after new year’s Lisa came on to Dean and tried very hard to sleep with him. He didn’t of course. Cause he wasn’t ‘that’ kind of boyfriend. Cas spent the night as his house, as did Gabe, the spent it playing board games. And when morning came, the cops showed up, well the cops being Sheriff Rufus Turner, who had been the one arresting Dean, Cas, and Gabe, along with whoever they brought along that week before Lucifer took over, and his deputy Lucifer Novak. Lisa had claimed that Dean had raped her.   
He didn’t rape her. And no one took it to be true until it came out that she was pregnant. Then the Sheriff who still didn’t think he did it put him in the jail cell that him, Cas, and Gabe had almost had it named after them. The Sheriff, Dean remembers said on one side of the station at what would become Lucifer desk and Lucifer on the other of the room pouring a cup of coffee. The Sheriff who was always quick to blame what the three little rascals for every little mishap that went on around town, end yet their parent never found out. But this time he just asked did you do it? He looked to Lucifer like Lucifer had the answer even though he didn’t and he said to Lucifer “Lucifer, Sheriff, when me and Gabe, and Cas pull pranks, or do something wrong it because that person has done an injustice. Lisa hasn’t done anything to us. She came on at the party, No cloths came off, I told her no, but Sheriff in all the years you’ve been putting me and the Novak’s in this cell have we ever done anything that could hurt someone?” And with that the Sheriff let Dean go; no Bail, no nothing and when the baby was born the DNA didn’t match.

“Then after we got after that world which by the way Balthazar sent us to, so you can get all the weapons of heaven and kill Raphael. Who by the way looked a lot like Ralphy Barnes. Then Balthazar changed history so the Titanic never sank. So then in that time line, My Uncle Bobby was married to Ellen who never died. Along with Jo, she never died either. I thought that that was strange that Uncle Bobby was married to Ellen. How my mine came up with that. Then after we fixed that and the Titanic did sink. You became God, which made you wacko. You broke this wall thing in Sam’s mind making him nuts. And you becoming god by taking in all of the purgatory souls, led to the release of the leviathans. Who were led by Dick Roman. That led to a lot of Dick Jokes.” Dean said rolling over to be on top of Castiel, Cas’ hand’s going in his hair. 

Dick Roman was one of the bullies that Dean Cas and Gabe used to pull pranks on left and right, because every time they pulled a prank the meaner he got to the three of them. It was a cycle. It ended with Dick moving out of Lawrence go to Kanas City to start his big company.   
Ralphy Barnes is Cas’ half-brother. One of Barnes’ anyway. There are four Barnes’ including Ralphy. There was also Sophia, Rebecca, and Elijah. If you’re wondering if Chuck Novak is their father he is not. Their Mother, whose name is Naomi, is also Castiel, Gabriel, Michael, and Luke’s Mother. When Chuck went missing for that month, it was because he found out where their mother was. It was because he wanted Castiel and Gabe to know their dead beat mother who left when Castiel was six months old. He spent that month trying to convince her to come and meet her children. After that month he finally went home, and when he told Michael and Luke where he was they hoped in Michael’s car headed right to their mother’s new house that was just over seven hour away. About four hours into their journey they got a call from their father asking if Gabe and Cas were with them. They of course told Gabe and Cas that the two of them needed to said home. They asked their father why and he responded by saying that when he went to get the two boys from the Winchester house Mary told him that the two of them weren’t there, that they left hours ago.   
Michael and Luke unlike their parents knew that the boys were trouble makers and they pulled their car into the next rest stop to look in the back of Michael’s trunk. When they pulled into the rest stopped they opened the trunk to find Cas and Gabe playing War with a deck of cards. Busted is the first thing either of them says looking up at Michael who just helps them out of the trunk and buys them food. They spend four weeks in Watertown, South Dakota. Three of the week Naomi says that she hadn’t meet Chuck before he showed up saying that she was the mother of his four children, and in the middle of that third week she than begs Michael and Luke to go away. She gave them four hundred dollars each and tells them to get lost. So they do they don’t bother her but they don’t leave Watertown until they are there for exactly 28 days, because on the 28th day Castiel says can we go home? They say yes of course because why not, it’s not like they’re going to see their mother. But before they go Castiel says that he wants to talk to their mom. So Michael and Lucifer let him off in front of the house that their mother now lives, the Barnes’ written on the mail box. Castiel knocked on the door, and a woman answered a woman he’s met before. A woman that him and Gabriel used to pull pranks on when they were little, before the even moved to Lawrence, it was Hazy but Castiel remembered this woman being the one that they pulled a prank on they didn’t mean to, it was meant for Luke, or maybe Michael or maybe even their father, he was so young Castiel can’t even remember, they were in the park in the middle of summer, right before they moved from Topeka, and Gabe had gotten his hands on some water balloons and they threw them at her and her young son, she was pregnant at the time, is one of the only things Castiel truly remembers, with a girl she had said, she had let her and Gabe feel the baby kick even after they had gotten her and her son, Ralphy all wet. He also remembered that Michael and Luke or their father meet that woman.   
Castiel took a step back and feel down the flight of stairs that lead to the porch. He heard Gabe, Michael, and Luke call for him but he could care less. He was looking at his mother in the eye, when Michael who was now at Cas’ side with his arm around his shoulders said “What’s the matter Cas?” Cas didn’t have anything to say and neither did Gabriel, because both boys remembered that day well. That was the day they learned that you had to pull pranks on the right people. Because of what that woman said that day in their park, Gabe and Cas started pulling pranks on people that deserved it, giving people their just deserts. “I know you, in the park we, me and Gabe, we threw water balloons at you and your son Ralphy, and you were pregnant. You let us feel the baby kick and told us that it was a girl, and that we shouldn’t pull pranks on people who don’t deserve it. I know you.” Castiel said who was only 14 said looking at the mother he never had. The mother who gave him and his older brother the best advise the two of them had every gotten. 

“Then what happens after I get the power.” Cas said flipping them back over so his on top.   
“Well, Sam gets married to Becky Rosen. We meet a unicorn, and then I find you again living married to some chick living by the name Emmanuel. But you still have you angel mojo as I call it and I need you because Sam has gone wacko nuts-o seeing the devil and what not so you make him all better by taking his crazy ness. Then we meet Kevin Tran, who is also a Prophet of the Lord who can read the word of god. Then we meet Charlie Bradbury, who works for Dick Roman, but then she finds out that his evil and befriends us. And then we kill all the Leviathan, but in the process me and you go to purgatory, where I befriend Benny Lafitte, who is a Vampire, but I don’t think I would trust Benny either way.” Dean said with a smile on his face

Becky Rosen is Becky Rosen, she’s a fan girl, and loves Sam till the end of her days. She’s a bit crazy. She is a Fan of the stuff Chuck Novak writes and Dean doesn’t like her. He shows up at Sam’s job the local law firm with Michael, and at his favorite Coffee shop. So plain and simple Lucifer and Michael helped him get a restraining order, now she has to stay 50 feet away at all times.   
Charlie Bradbury is one of Winchester and the Novak’s two sisters. She like in Dean’s Dream is a Master hacker, though Luke refuses to arrest her whenever someone has a claim again her. Because no one can ever prove that it’s her. Like when she was seven, Dean and Cas were 18 seniors, they had been better that year because they didn’t have Gabriel to plain there pranks and they were also thing to find out what was wrong with Sam (this was the year that he Dated Ruby). So when they had to baby sit Charlie one night the little seven asked what she could do to make their week better. They told her how they haven’t pulled a prank in months and they’ve been dyeing to pull one. She took out he lap top and said what’s your favorite thing that the high school serves? They think for a minute but they both say Pizza because that was the only thing that was really good from the school Cafeteria. She motioned for them to keep going and Cas said the mozzarella sticks with tomato sauce. And Dean says French toast with the little packs of syrup. They go on to get a whole weeks menu, five different foods, five of the best food the school has, not the sucky food. The good stuff, and Cas asked why she need they favorite menu, and Charlie smiled and said “there’s your prank.” They got the good food the next week and the principal really wanted to know who changed the menu at the end of the week. Lucifer was called in and Dean were in the room of what the principal called known trouble makers. There were six other high schools in the room all of whom Dean, nor Cas can remember the names of, they do how ever remember that one of the kids said that Luke’s Deputy, Christian Campbell, should be the one to interrogate Cas and Dean, because they are close a close friend and a brother to Luke, and then Dean remembers saying “We haven’t pulled a prank or done anything thing bad since Gabe packed up and went off to college. He better at knowing how to get away with pranks and how to pull them, and who to pull them on.”  
The two of them also remember the principal, Gordon Walker, say “but you don’t get away with anything you do.” Lucifer laughed and said “Half the time when the do some dumb prank, like a few years ago when they stole Benny L.’s Motorcycle the only reason they knew it was them was for one, was because Benny was messin’ with Sam, and two they were sitting drinking coffee next to the bike when we found them. They give pay back for bullying and that’s how we know half the time it’s them.” “What Luke trying and failing at saying is that we always fess up to our crimes. And we didn’t do this nope, nope, nope. “Castiel had said crossing their arms. They had gotten three weeks after school detention for something they didn’t do. They took it to. And when Luke and Mike tried to fight it they told them that it was Charlie. 

“Then what happens?” Cas asked from his place on Deans lap.  
“Well where was I… After I got out of purgatory with Benny you being left behind, I found out that Sam stopped hunting and was living with Amelia Richardson and a dog named Riot. We find out that we can totally close the doors to hell by completing these trails. So we start the three trails and the first one is too kill a hellhound and bathe and its blood. Then we had to send an innocent soul from hell and bring it to Heaven. That soul was Bobby, I think I forgot to mention that Dick killed him, and then he was hanging around as a ghost. Third trial is to cure a demon but that never happen, because Sammy tries to cure Crowley, the King of Hell, but he never finished because if he did it would of killed him. But mean while you got brainwashed by Naomi in to almost killing me, and then you team up with Metatron, who was the Scribe of God. He then killed Naomi, and took your grace, mojo whatever you wanna call it.   
Which made you human.” Dean smiled to his angel on top of him.   
“Ok so I’m human?” Cas said with a crooked smile.  
“Yep” 

Amelia Richardson and Sam dated in like kindergarten and first grade because someone dared them too, the two of them ended up being good friends after that but not like boyfriend/girlfriend type thing. She ended up moving to Texas with her husband and becoming a vet.   
Metatron is Naomi douchebag of a second husband. He is the father of Ralphy, Sophia, Rebecca, and Elijah. He hated the four Novak boys as much as Naomi did. That was shown on their last day when the four Novak children where on the walkway up to the Barnes’ door, Castiel and Gabriel utterly speechless about the woman that was their mother, that day, Metatron kicked them out of his yard. He told them never to come back, and it was Gabriel, who has very high flight reactions in the fight or flight response was the one who said, to the man who was yelling at them to go away and never come back, “What gives you the right to talk to you like that? We just wanted to meet our mother. She, nor you, nor your spoiled little children may want to know us, who are a lawyer, a deputy that is most the sheriff, and two pranksters. And you know what we don’t need you, or your money, or your fancy clothes, and your fancy house, because we have people back home that love us more then you ever will. The Winchester, the Milton’s, Ellen and Jo Harvelle, baby Charlie Bradbury whose only three who we babysit on Saturday mornings, is more like family than you will ever be. Dean and Sam’s Uncle Bobby who lives in Sioux Falls, who we go and visit with them every summer, and even old Sheriff Rufus Turner who has been arresting us since we were old enough to get arrested is more family to us than you will ever be.” That was what Gabriel said to Metatron and Naomi, because he knew, even though he barely 15 that these people weren’t family. And that family doesn’t end with blood. 

Dean continued his story by saying “Metatron took your mojo and made you human, he used it to make all the angels fall from heaven and lose their mojo too. Sam was in the ER, because the trails made he really weak, and he was dying and Death almost took him away, but angel who at the time was Ezekiel, but he was really Gadreel, who was evil not good like Ezekiel. So anyway Gadreel/Ezekiel used Sammy as a vessel so they could both get better. Then there was also Abaddon, who in my dream world was a knight of hell. Yeah and she was trying to take over hell from Crowley, who is King of Hell. So in order to kill her I take the Mark of Cain from Cain, who was you know like the first killer ever. But then we had to find his blade, which we did, but this crazy Men of the Letter dude, which is this secret defunked organization that records supernatural things, tried to train me to use the blade, but I killed him. After that Crowley stole the blade, his dead son from the 1700s came back to life, I killed Abaddon after Crowley told us where the blade was. You got an Angel Army, because that’s what Metatron wanted you to do, he tried to kill people by saying you sent suicide bombers to kill angels, which he actually sent. But since his playing god, I start fighting him, he kills me, and you lock him up all nice and tight in Heavens jail. But after all that I’m still dead. And become a demon. Which was pretty messed up man. I had the black eyes and everything.

There is one thing that you need to know about Gadreel (GG), it’s that he loyal and frankly sky as a mouse. Little GG is five years younger than Dean and Cas, and is closer to Sam than he ever was to any of the Novak boys. That showed the very first time Dean and Cas had to Bail Sam, GG and Alfie out of out of Jail. The three of them were just like Cas, Dean, and Gabe in the long run. Out to seek justice for wrong doings. Sam was 16, GG was 15 and little Alfie who they were babysitting (well more like watching for a couple of hours) was only 13. Lucifer had been the one who arrested them of course he was sheriff. Gabriel who came with them to bail the little ones out called their prank the best one they will ever pull. Because what they did was fill water balloons with pudding and drop them from the roof of Dean and Cas’ apartment building on only the people that they felt deserved it of course. They didn’t hit anyone either, they just as Gabe put it ‘scared some pigeons’. But it’s not like anyone ever found out.   
The three of them would get a fourth man in their group, much like how Balthy Milton was Gabe, Cas, and Dean go to Fourth man, but Sammy, GG, and Alfie got a fourth man that they had no relation two just about six months from the time the dropped pudding from the roof. That was Ezekiel, or Zeke, which ever you prefer. Zeke was GG age, and was getting picked on by bullies at school, so GG told him that he and Alfie, and Sam would help him out. What they did was out hair die in her shampoo, green hair die. It was frankly one of the meanest pranks the trio plus Zeke has or will ever pull, because most pranks are harmless, this ended up being like Dick Roman. Her name, the bully, was Abaddon ’Abbie’ Roman, he was Dick’s little sister.   
She would pick on the four of them four her green hair and they would pull pranks. It was a cycle that went on till all five of them were out of High School.

“So you were a Demon?” Castiel asked Dean cocking his head to the side.  
“Yeah, it was scary.” Dean said closing his eye.

Dean knows that Demons aren’t real; he knows that he is 26 year old and living in an house in Lawrence with Castiel Novak and their Daughter, Gracie. And He knows that it was just a dream because he knows that Gabe and Sam are together too. Dean knows that they have been together since Sam broke it off with Ruby. Dean knows that Charlie didn’t go to Oz, even if she living happily ever after with Dorothy Gale. Dean knows that Lucifer has been the sheriff of their little town for ten year, and Michael is one of the two lawyers, Sammy in training to be the other. Dean really knows that his Mom and Dad aren’t dead, because right now his in his childhood room, because today is November 2nd, 2005, he knows that he and Cas and Gracie spent the night last night at his parents’ house, because there is a party today, to celebrate being friend, lovers, co-parents, and partners in crime for 22 years.   
He also knows that it’s a party that the Milton’s will be at. Little Anna who still only 16 years old, Bathy their go to partner in crime who has a pretty girl and son on the way, because his already 25, Alfie the youngest of the second prankster group is barely 19 and out of high school, and he still looks as baby faced as he did when he was three. Zach, who was 27, the same age a Gabriel, was well on his way to following in his father’s footsteps, and Josh who also 26 owned a flower shop at edge of town. Dean also knows that GG, who just turned 21, is working under Luke as his Deputy. And he also knows that little GG has been dating Zeke since their senior year.   
These are facts in Dean’s life. Like how Gabe owns a pranks and sweets store called The Trickster’s Sweets. Like how Dean, himself is teaching under the same principle that hated him for his four years of high school. And how Cas is doing the same thing. He knows that Charlie is 15 and Kevin Tran is barely 16 too. These are the facts. Just like how Crowley, the owner of a night club, the Devil’s Gate, and Dick Roman is the owner of Roman Enterprises. 

But Cas knew how to make all his troubles go away he leaned down and kissed Dean and simply said “Black eyes aren’t Real.”

Yeah, it will be ok.


End file.
